Kiss Cam
by Aut0matic
Summary: Instead of Freddie being Sam's first kiss, what if it was Carly instead? Would it change their friendship? Read to find out. Takes place during the end of the episode "iKiss". Femslash. Carly/Sam, or Cam. Rated T for now, but will turn M.
1. Chapter 1: iKiss

**Title: Kiss Cam**

 **Summary: Instead of Freddie being Sam's first kiss, what if it was Carly instead? Takes place during the end of the episode "iKiss". Femslash. Carly/Sam, or Cam.**

 **Note: This would be considered as my first fanfic that I have made. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter One: iKiss**

Carly was in the iCarly Studio, dumping meatballs from a box into a bowl, which was sat up on a table. Sam was expected to come earlier than usual, but then again, what do expect from someone like Sam Puckett? Freddie had told Carly earlier that he wasn't going to show up. Ever since what happened last week, things had changed for him.

* * *

 _"Okay, that wraps up iCarly for tonight, so..." Said Carly._

 _"Ah, wait." Said Sam. "Just one more little thing."_

 _"What?" Asked Carly._

 _"Y_ _ou guys all know our technical producer, Freddie." Said Sam. "Show yourself to the people, Freddie."_

 _Freddie turned the camera towards himself._

 _"Hello?" Said Freddie._

 _Freddie then turned the camera back to Carly and Sam._

 _"That was Freddie, who last week handcuffed me to a nerd. So now guess what?"_

 _Sam walked closer to the camera._

 _"Freddie has never kissed a girl." Said Sam. "Never. Not once. I heard him say so myself and Carly is a witness."_

 _Sam then backed away._

 _"Okay, later." Said Sam, as she walked out of the iCarly Studio._

 _"Sam! Sam!" Shouted Carly._

 _Carly ran out of the studio, following Sam. "You just ruined Freddie's life."_

* * *

Sam opened the door, and walked into their studio.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Said Sam.

"You're always late." Said Carly.

"So?" Said Sam. "The show doesn't start for three more minutes. Where's Fred-weird?"

Sam put her phone down to pick up her remote, while Carly finished pouring the meatballs.

"Freddie's not coming." Said Carly.

"What?" Said Sam. "Okay, he stayed home from school all week, missed two iCarly rehearsals, and now he's gonna miss the show? So unprofessional."

Carly put her box down, while Sam took a bite out of one of the meatballs.

"You really hurt Freddie." Said Carly. "Every time he leaves the house, he gets teased because you told the world he's never kissed anyone. You know he won't even talk to his mom about this? He just sits on the fire escape alone because he's too embarrassed to see anyone. I know you do bad things to Freddie, but I didn't think you would stoop that low. You ruined his whole life and you don't even care."

Carly walked over to Freddie's cart.

"Alright, I'll go apolo..." Said Sam.

"It doesn't matter if you apologize." Said Carly. "Kids at school are still gonna give him a hard time, because you can't take back what you said."

"Look, I didn't mean t..." Said Sam.

"You went too far this time." Said Carly. "And you can't do anything about it."

A reminder went off on Carly's phone.

"We got to start the show." Said Carly.

"How can I do the show when you made me feel all depressed?" Asked Sam.

"I don't know." Said Carly. "Just go in front of the camera and do it."

Sam walked behind the table and in front of the camera.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2..." Said Carly.

Carly pressed on the laptop and walked next to Sam.

"I'm Sam." Said Sam.

"And I'm Carly." Said Carly.

"And this is iCarly." Said Sam.

"The only Web show that contains no trans fat." Said Carly.

"And keeps Kitty litter box smelling fresh all day." Said Sam.

"And now, what you've all been waiting for." Said Carly.

"Carly and I are about to have our very first..." Said Sam.

"Meatball War!" Said both Carly and Sam.

Sam pressed a button on her remote, which was the sound of people cheering.

"We have our slingshots..." Said Sam.

"And a hundred meatballs." Said Carly.

Carly and Sam showed their slingshots and meatballs to the camera before putting them down

"But...um...before we start our meatball war, I wanna say something." Said Sam.

Sam stopped the music and leaned closer to the camera.

"On the last iCarly... I told you guys that Freddie never kissed anyone..." Said Sam "...and that was really personal and I shouldn't have said it on the show. And for all you people out there who's been teasing Freddie about it, lay off! Because I bet a lot of you haven't kissed anyone either... including me."

Sam looked back at Carly, who looked shocked.

"Yeah. That's right." Said Sam. "I've never kissed anyone. So if you want to tease someone about it, tease me. Which is a bad idea unless if you live near a hospital!"

Sam backed up next to Carly, while Carly stood there all confused.

"Um...Our meatball war will be happening soon, but for now, please enjoy this photo of a man with shrimp up his nose." Said Carly.

Carly ran over to the laptop and put up a picture of a man with shrimp up his nose.

"Why did you stop the show?" Asked Sam.

"That was amazing, what you just did." Said Carly.

"Eh, it was alright." Said Sam.

"You lied so people would stop teasing Freddie." Said Carly.

"I wasn't lying." Said Sam.

"Wait, you've seriously never kissed anyone?" Asked Carly.

"You shocked?" Asked Sam.

"Well, yeah, but just because you always seemed so...willing?" Said Carly.

"I'm gonna go talk to Freddie." Said Sam.

Sam walked her way towards the door, but then stopped to walk back.

"I'm taking these meatballs." Said Sam.

Sam took a bowl of meatballs with her, before walking out of the iCarly Studio. Carly waited around a minute before taking away the picture from the peoples' computer screens and walking back in front of the camera.

"And we're back." Said Carly. "Well...I'm back. Anyway, Sam and I were going to have a Meatball War tonight, but due to...personal issues, or whatever's been going on the last week, I've decided to end the show here. I know, it was short, but I promise once everything goes back to normal, everything will be just fine. Anyway, I'm Carly, and this has been iCarly."

Carly walked back to the laptop and stopped the recording. After that, she closed her laptop and began to clean up the place.

* * *

 **10 minutes later...**

* * *

Sam walked back into the iCarly Studio, to see Carly just putting the table away. Carly heard the door opened and turned around, to see Sam walk in with an empty the bowl.

"Where the meatballs?" Asked Carly.

"I got hungry on the way back here." Said Sam.

"How's Freddie?" Asked Carly.

"Oh, he's fine." Said Sam.

"You guys cool now?" Asked Carly.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Sam. "He'll be okay tomorrow. He just wanted more alone time."

"Alright." Said Carly. "Hopefully, things go back to normal."

"Yeah, I hope." Said Sam. "Hey, is it cool if sleep over here tonight?"

"Sure, why not." Said Carly. "You wanna watch some TV downstairs?"

"Works for me." Said Sam.

Both Carly and Sam proceeded to walk downstairs to the first floor.

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

Carly and Sam were sitting on the couch downstairs, with Sam sitting the closest to the door, watching whatever was on TV at the time. Sam had a bowl of popcorn in between her and Carly and they had a blanket over both of them. Carly reached over the popcorn bowl and looked at Sam.

"So wait, this guy Buddy Hinten...Did you make him up?" Asked Carly.

"No, he's real." Said Sam. "He doesn't go to our school, I just happen to be next to him during a Cuttlefish Concert, and we barely talked to each other. Had a 'great' time with him."

"Good to know." Said Carly. "Why did you lie about having your first kiss?"

"I don't know." Said Sam. "You told me who was your first kiss, and I knew Freddie dated that rotten girl Valerie a while back, so I assumed he kissed her. I knew I didn't kissed anyone and I didn't want to feel...left out."

"Alright, I understand." Said Carly. "You know, there is many other people our age who haven't had their first kiss."

"I don't think any of those people are named Sam Puckett." Said Sam.

Carly chuckled a bit.

"This can be so dumb sometimes." Said Sam.

"What?" Asked Carly.

"How people freak out over things, like a first kiss." Said Sam. "Sometimes I wish I can get my first kiss out-of-the-way. You know, so I can stop worrying about it."

"Yeah, I get what you mean." Said Carly.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Sam. "You already had your first kiss."

"I know." Said Carly. "Before I had it, I felt the same way you are right now."

"Oh." Said Sam.

Carly and Sam continued to eat their popcorn and watched TV. All of the sudden, Sam began to chuckle a bit. Carly checked if anything was funny or somewhat humorous in the show they were watching, but didn't find anything.

"What's so funny?" Asked Carly.

"Nothing." Said Sam. "It's..."

"Tell me." Said Carly.

"It's dumb." Said Sam.

Carly turned off the TV and moved to her side, with her body facing towards Sam.

"Say it." Said Carly.

"Oh, fine." Said Sam.

Sam did the same thing Carly did, having her body face Carly.

"You remember when I was said that I wanted to get my first kiss out of the way?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah." Said Carly.

"Well, I was thinking..." Said Sam.

"You want ME to be your first kiss?" Asked Carly.

Sam just stared at Carly with a shocked expression on her face, while Carly waited for an answer from her best friend.

"I should just..." Said Sam.

Sam got the blanket off of her lap and proceeded to stand up, but Carly grabbed Sam's arm.

"Sam, wait." Said Carly. "Let's just talk about this."

Sam agreed to Carly's suggestion, as she sat back down on the couch. A couple seconds past, and none of them has said a word. Sam began to notice Carly looking at the ground.

"What are you thinking?" Asked Sam.

"It's just..." Said Carly. "I think it's a little weird for two girls to...you know, kiss."

"What if both girls...liked their kiss?" Asked Sam. "Would that be a little weird?"

"I don't know." Said Carly. "You really want me to be your first kiss?"

Sam took a couple seconds to think about that question.

"Will you?" Asked Sam. "Just so I can get it over with?"

"Hmm..." Said Carly. "Just to get it over with."

"Just to get it over with." Said Sam.

"And you promise not to tell anyone about this, especially Freddie." Said Carly.

"Oh c'mon." Said Sam. "I can't tell Freddie that I've kissed you before he has?"

"Sam." Said Carly.

"Okay, okay." Said Sam. "I promise."

"Good." Said Carly.

They both, again, just sat on the couch and didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Well?" Asked Sam. "Lean."

"Sorry." Said Carly. "I'm just nervous."

"It's cool." Said Sam.

Carly moved the bowl of popcorn to the coffee table and scooted closer to Sam, with their thighs touching each other. Carly stared right into Sam's blue eyes, which stared back at Carly's dark browns. Both girls began to lean towards each other, Carly tilting her head slightly and leaning in a slightly faster rate. Both girls could now feel their noses grazing against one another and as well as their breaths on each other's lips. Carly closed her eyes and leaned in a bit more.

Carly could now feel Sam's lips on leaned in closer and puckered her lips more, so her lips were now pressed against Sam's. Sam found herself closing her eyes and kissing back. Their kiss lasted around ten seconds, before Carly broke their kiss and leaned back. Both girls then scooted a couple of inches away from each other and avoided eye contact.

"Well, that was um...nice?" Said Sam.

"Yeah, nice." Said Carly.

"Good...work?" Said Sam.

"Thanks." Said Carly.

She began to slightly smile at Sam, who smiled back.

"Let's just watch some more TV." Said Sam.

"That works." Said Carly.

Carly grabbed the remote to turn on the TV, while Sam grabbed the bowl of popcorn to...eat more popcorn. Sam sat the bowl on her lap, while both girls scooted closer to each other. Sam was about to eat another kernel, until Carly asked:

"You wanna kiss again?"

Sam stopped in her tracks and dropped the kernel back into the bowl. Carly turned her head to look at Sam, who was slightly smiling at her.

"Yeah, I do." Said Sam.

Both girls chuckled a bit, as Carly turned off the TV again, while Sam put the bowl of popcorn back onto the coffee table. Once Carly put the remote down, both girls leaned in and pressed their lips together, kissing for the second time. Their long kiss would turn into little pecks, as their kiss got more passionate. Sam had on of her hands caress Carly's right leg, while Carly rested both of her hands on Sam's shoulders, one hand on each shoulder.

Carly then began to move both of her arm around Sam's neck, her hands resting on her own arms, and found herself straddling on Sam's lap. Sam moved her hands to Carly's hips and found herself leaning her head back on the couch. After about half a minute of making out with her best friend, Carly breaks their kiss. Both girls were now staring at each others' eyes and feeling their gasping breaths on their faces. Carly looked up to check the time.

"It's getting pretty late." Said Carly.

"You wanna continue this in your room?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, I do." Said Carly.

She pecked Sam's lips before getting off of her and stood up. Carly took Sam's hand into her own and proceeded to lead her upstairs to her bedroom.

 **Add me and this fanfic to your favorites if you liked this, Follow me and as well as this fanfic if you wanna read anymore fanfics that I put out in the future, and leave reviews on this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next. I'll take any request and do it the best that I can. I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: iKeep Another Secret

**Note: So here's how I plan to continue this. I'll go from episode "iKiss", which was last chapter, all the way to "iGoodbye" that will end up with Carly and Sam as a couple. It'll be sort of like "What if Carly and Sam were a couple in the show iCarly?" if that makes sense. The thing is I won't go through EACH episode. I'll go through some episodes that would seem the most...important? Basically, here are some examples of some episodes I will do someday in the future:**

 **iMake Sam Girlier**

 **iDate a Bad Boy**

 **iReunite with Missy**

 **iGot a Hot Room,**

 **iStart a Fanwar,**

 **And many more.**

 **If you guys know any other episodes of iCarly where I can make a Carly and Sam, or Cam, relationship happen, feel free to leave a review about. Also, I did mention that I will take any request and do the best that I can. The thing is, if I don't really get any requests on what to do next, I'll just start writing fanfics on my own, instead of waiting for somebody to write me a request.**

 **Also, this is something I wanted to do instead of writing another episode.I just feel like this could be a good bridge into another chapter and I didn't feel like writing a long chapter for this story. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: iKeep Another Secret**

 _Carly was about to walk into her school the same way she always does. She would get on a school bus that would drive her over and she would always walk in through the front doors of Ridgeway Junior High around five to six minutes before Homeroom, and also chat with Sam and/or Freddie if they were there around the time. Today would not be anymore different...which is what Carly thought._

 _Once Carly walked into the school, people began to look at her. Carly felt confused, since this doesn't happen often. She began to walk towards her locker, hearing people in the hallway whispering at each other. Carly finally reach towards her locker and looked around the hallway, as the kids in the hallway proceeded to mind their own businesses and leave Carly alone._

 _As Carly was proceeding to open her locker, Carly looked from the corner of her eye to see Wendy with some of her friends walking down the stairs. Carly began to walk towards them._

 _"Hey Wendy." Said Carly._

 _"What do you want?" Asked Friend #1._

 _"Get out of here!" Said Friend #2._

 _"Don't talk to us." Said Wendy._

 _Wendy continued walking, while Carly became shocked at what Wendy said. Last time Carly checked, she didn't do anything that angered her.  
_

 _"Wait." Said Carly._

 _Carly caught up with Wendy. Wendy stopped walking, as her other friends continued to walk._

 _"What's your problem?" Asked Carly._

 _Wendy turned around to face_

 _"YOU'RE my problem." Said Wendy._

 _"Huh?" Asked Carly._

 _"I don't 'hang' out with girls like you." Said Wendy. "Do you see me 'having fun' with my friends?"_

 _"What are you talking about?" Asked Carly._

 _"You disgust me." Said Wendy._

 _"Wend..." Said Carly._

 _"Never...talk to me again, you got it?" Asked Wendy._

 _Before Carly could answer, Wendy walked away from her. Carly began to feel upset, since she basically lost a friend and didn't know what she did wrong. Looking towards Wendy's direction, she saw Freddie putting books into his locker. Carly began to walk towards Freddie._

 _"Hey Freddie?" Asked Carly. "Why is Wendy so...?"_

 _Freddie slammed his locker shut and proceeded to walk away from Carly as well._

 _"You're mad at me too?" Asked Carly. "Freddie?"_

 _Freddie stopped as well and turned around to face her._

 _"Sam, huh?" Asked Freddie. "You would rather be with Sam than be with me?"_

 _"What are you talking ab...?" Asked Carly._

 _"What does Sam have that I don't?!" Asked Freddie._

 _"I don't understand what you're..." Said Carly._

 _"You know what, forget it." Said Freddie._

 _"Wait, Freddi..." Said Carly._

 _"FORGET IT!" Said Freddie._

 _Carly stood their frozen in shock, as Freddie walked up the stairs and out of sight. Carly could feel herself tearing up, as she went back to her locker._

 _"What is happening?" Asked Carly. "What did I do wrong?"_

 _Carly opened her locker to get some books out of her locker. The bell began to ring when Carly was about done with packing her things. The hallways grew silent, as Carly closed her locker and checked if she had everything that she needed. After that, Carly began to walk towards her homeroom and looked up...to see her best friend Sam standing right in front of her._

 _"Oh, hey Sam." Said Carly._

 _"How could you?" Asked Sam._

 _"What?" Asked Carly._

 _Sam looked furious, as she shoved Carly to the ground. Sam then grabbed the collar of Carly's shirt with both of her hands, picked her up, and pinned her against the lockers._

 _"How could you do this me?" Asked Sam. "We made a promise not to tell anyone what we did last night."_

 _"I don't know what we..." Said Carly._

 _"LIAR!" Said Sam._

 _Sam swung her right arm, landing her fist against Carly's cheek. Sam moved her right hand back to the collar of Carly's shirt and stared right at Carly's teary and now bruised face._

 _"I trusted you, and this what you do to me?" Asked Sam._

 _She landed another punch on Carly's face._

 _"Here's what you can do." Said Sam._

 _And another..._

 _"Find some other girl you wanna 'have fun' with." Said Sam._

 _And another..._

 _"Because I am done with you!" Said Sam._

 _Sam then threw Carly to the ground. She sat on top of Carly and continued to rain down more punches on Carly._

 _"Sam, please stop." Begged Carly._

 _"I HATE YOU!" Screamed Sam._

 _Sam landed punch after punch, causing Carly to bleed out of her nose and mouth. It took some time for teachers and staff to run over and pull Sam off of Carly. Two teachers held Sam by her arms and proceeded to lead her away from the scene, other teachers and staff following._

 _"YOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND!" Screamed Sam. "YOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND!"_

 _Sam's voice got lower, as she was pulled more away from Carly. Principal Franklin was the only one to check on Carly. He held her body up to his knee_

 _"Carly?" Said Principal Franklin. "Carly, you okay? How did this happen?"_

 _Carly slowly opened her eyes to see Principal Franklin._

 _"I...I don't..." Said Carly._

 _Carly closed her eyes, as Principal Franklin watched Carly's head tilt to the side and her blood drip onto the floor._

* * *

Carly shot right up from her bed, staring right into the darkness of her own room. She felt tears down her cheeks and began to breath heavily. Carly moved her hand across her left cheek. Carly felt no bruises and then sighed in relief.

"It was just a dream." Whispered Carly.

Carly laid back down on her bed and turned her body to the side. She pulled her sheets up to cover her body and then rested her arms across her bed. Carly began to feel confused, as she felt someone else's body. She sat up to feel some more, recognizing somebody's arm and hand. Carly looked down, and through the faint lighting in her room, she could recognize that someone else was in her bed. She leaned over the body and turned on the lamp, to see her best friend.

"Sam?" Asked Carly.

Carly quickly scooted back, as Sam turned over and opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" Asked Sam.

Carly looked at her clock sitting on the top of her drawer.

"Almost three." Said Carly.

"You couldn't wake me up later?" Asked Sam.

Sam began rubbing her eyes in a fast pace.

"Anyway, what's wrong Carls?" Asked Sam.

"Um..." Said Carly.

* * *

 _"I HATE YOU!" Screamed Sam._

* * *

"...Nothing." Said Carly. "I'm fine."

"C'mon." Said Sam. "I know something's bothering you."

"Really, it's nothing Sam." Said Carly.

* * *

 _"I am done with you!" Said Sam._

* * *

"Tell me." Said Sam.

"Okay, okay." Said Carly. "But I need to ask you something."

"Alright." Said Sam. "What is it?"

"What happened last night?" Asked Carly.

"Well..." Said Sam. "You yelled at me for telling Freddie that..."

"No, later than that." Said Carly. "After we...kissed?"

"Oh." Said Sam. "Well, we went upstairs to this room, got on your bed, and kissed some more...and more...and more..."

Carly covered her face with her hands, as she continued hearing those words over and over again, mainly because Sam kept saying it over and over again.

"...And soon we kissed each other in...other places." Said Sam.

"So you're saying we...did it?" Asked Carly.

"I don't know, maybe?" Said Sam.

"Oh my god." Said Carly.

Carly buried her face back into her hands.

"Hey c'mon." Said Sam. "At least we're not completely naked."

Carly looked down her body to see a black and white bra with matching panties that were barely covering her body. She then looked at Sam, who pulled up the sheets to reveal a white undershirt and gray boxers.

"That doesn't help at all, Sam." Said Carly. "All I wanted was for you to have your first kiss. How did one kiss lead us into doing...it?"

"I'm not sure." Said Sam. "But MAN was it good."

"Sam." Said Carly.

"Alright, alright." Said Sam. "Sorry."

Sam sat up straight, just like Carly was, and inched herself closer to her.

"We can not tell anyone about this." Said Carly.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Said Sam.

"I mean it Sam." Said Carly.

"I get that." Said Sam. "Why are you so worked up?"

"Well..." Said Carly.

* * *

 _"Never...talk to me again, you got it?" Asked Wendy._

 _"FORGET IT!" Said Freddie._

 _"YOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND!" Screamed Sam. "YOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND!"_

* * *

"Well what?" Asked Sam.

"I had a dream." Said Carly. "A...really bad one."

"What happened?" Asked Sam.

"Well, uh..." Said Carly. "We made a promise to never tell anyone we kissed. I guess somehow, someway, people knew about. Wendy hated me, Freddie hated me, even you hated me. You REALLY hated me." Said Carly.

"Carls, that's crazy." Said Sam. "I would never hate you, you're my best friend."

Carly began to smile a little.

"Unless, of course, something happened which causes me to hate you, and then that will..." Said Sam.

Carly quickly glanced at Sam.

"I'm kidding." Said Sam. "Look, I promise I won't tell anyone we kissed, and I promise that I won't tell anyone that we had se..."

"Don't...say that word." Said Carly.

"Sorry." Said Sam. "You good now?"

"Yeah, I think." Said Carly,

"Good." Said Sam. "Now turn off that light and go to sleep."

"Okay." Said Carly.

"Good night." Said Sam.

"Good night." Said Carly.

Carly turned off the light and laid down, pulling the sheets over her body and slowly falling asleep...for about ten seconds before sitting right back up and turning on the light.

"Wait?" Said Carly.

"What?" Groaned Sam.

"What if us just promising not to tell anyone isn't good enough?" Asked Carly.

"Are you seriously still rambling about this?" Asked Sam.

"Will you please listen to me?" Asked Carly.

Sam sighed, as she sat straight up.

"Alright." Said Sam.

"Anyway..." Said Carly. "What if somehow, someway, someone finds out we kissed...and all this? What if people think we're dating?"

"What are you suggesting?" Asked Sam.

"Like...maybe instead of people think we're dating, maybe people should see that we're seeing other people." Said Carly.

"I'm confused." Said Sam. "And really tired."

"You find some boy to date, and I'll find some boy to date." Said Carly. "That way no one will think for one second that there is anything between us. You think that'll work?"

"Yeah, probably." Said Sam.

"You're not sure about this." Said Carly.

"Sure I am." Said Sam. "It's just...I don't know if I can find anyone to date."

"Oh come on." Said Carly. "You dated that guy Jonah. You guys had good times right?"

"Yeah, until I heard he tried to kiss you when WE were dating." Said Sam.

"Well, isn't there anyone else in our school you like?" Asked Carly.

"Um..." Said Sam. "You know that boy in our school? Long blonde hair?"

"Pete?" Asked Carly.

"Yeah, Pete." Said Sam.

"Oh my god." Said Carly. "I didn't know you liked him."

"That boy gets me going." Said Sam.

"Well there you go, looks like you found someone." Said Carly.

"You'll think he'll like me?" Asked Sam.

"I'll do what I can." Said Carly.

"Cool." Said Sam. "Now can we go back to sleep."

"Alright, alright." Said Carly. "Good night."

"Good night." Said Sam.

Carly turned the light off, as both girls lied back down on Carly's bed with their backs facing each other and the sheets covering most of their bodies.

"You better not get up and question something again." Said Sam.

"I won't, I promise." Said Carly.

 **Add me and this fanfic to your favorites if you liked this, Follow me and as well as this fanfic if you wanna read anymore fanfics that I put out in the future, and leave reviews on this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next. I'll take any request and do it the best that I can. I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
